This invention relates to a voice response control system for use in an automotive vehicle for operating at least one component installed on the automotive vehicle in accordance with a voice instruction and, more particularly, to such a system effective to ensure correct recognition of the voice instruction given thereto.
In the field of automotive vehicles, there has recently been an increasing need for voice response control systems which can operate one or more vehicle components such as power windows, sunroofs, head lights and audio sets in accordance with a voice instruction. A voice response control system employs a group of band pass filters for sensing the frequency band of the voice instruction given thereto. The system compares the voice pattern of the given voice instruction with voice patterns registered therein previously and recognizes the content of the given voice instruction. Thereafter, it operates the vehicle component specified by the given voice instruction. Voice response control systems are convenient in their ability to operate vehicle components without manual operations. However, one problem has been recognized with such voice response control systems. The sounds from an air conditioner and/or an audio set such as a radio receiver and a stereo unit equipped normally on an automotive vehicle have the same frequency band as the voice frequency band and interfere with the voice instruction given to the voice response control system in order to operate a specified vehicle component, resulting in a failure to recognize the given voice instruction even if the voice response control system can sense the voice instruction. This requires for a person to give the voice instruction in a loud voice, turn down the sound volume of the audio set, and/or turn off the air conditioner and the audio set. The person is also required to return these components to their initial conditions after the termination of recognition of the voice instruction.
A like problem occurs when the automotive vehicle runs, with its windows or sunroof held open, through an urban distinct area or other areas high in street noises which have the same frequency band as the voice frequency band.
The present invention provides an improved voice response control system which can ensure correct recognition of the voice instruction given thereto by reducing the sound level of vehicle sounding devices and closing vehicle windows to arrest street noises during the reception and recognition of a voice instruction.